Naruto's Regretted Decision Prequel
by The Lurch
Summary: After Naruto accidentally promised to father Shion's child, he goes to her home to full fill his promise, which is something he may regret for the rest of his life


**Note: This is a prequel to my Fanfic Naruto's regretted decision depicting the night in which Naruto spent with Shion and fathered her child, this is my first try at a one shot Fanfic but I hope you like it. I'm actually a pure NaruHina fan when it comes to Naruto Ships but I always find this parring to be interesting to write about. This is also more mature than my other Fanfics.**

**Original story and Characters by: Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

A few days ago, Naruto received a letter stating that the priestess Shion, whom he saved the life of and helped him save the world about six months ago, wished to see him. Naruto was more than happy to go see Shion, as he hadn't seen her for a while and he considered her a friend, so he was happy that she wanted to see him. He got permission to leave the village and started heading off to Shion's home, after two days of travelling he made it to his destination and headed straight for Shion's room. He told the guard who he was and that Shion had summoned him. The guard quickly confirmed what Naruto was saying was true and let him pass. He entered Shion's room.

"Hello Naruto, I'm glad you could make it," said Shion.

"So am I, so um, what did you want to see me for, did you really ask me to travel all this way to say hi or something?" asked Naruto.

"No, actually I called you here to full fill that promise you made to me," stated Shion.

"Right, what was that again I forget stuff sometimes," said Naruto.

"I know but I'm happy to remind you, you promised to help with the next priestess, in other words my child!" explained Shion.

"Oh yeah I remember that so what is it I need to do exactly, oh I know you're having a baby and I need to protect it right?" asked Naruto trying to sound smart.

"No that's not what I was asking you to do," said Shion realizing that Naruto had actually no idea what it was that he promised her.

"Well, I guess I didn't really know what I was promising, what was it exactly?" asked Naruto trying not to sound dumb.

"Naruto, I asked you if you would father my child and you said you would!" explained Shion trying to keep calm about the situation.

"Wait what, you're joking right, that isn't really what you asked me to do was it?" asked Naruto sounding overly shocked by what he'd been told.

"It was Naruto, I want the father of my child, the next priestess to be you," said Shion.

"But, I didn't know you wanted that, how was I supposed to know?" asked Naruto freaking out.

"So you're saying, you won't do it now?" asked Shion starting to sound slightly disappointed.

"Well I know I never go back on my word but, no disrespect Shion I like you just not in that way!" explained Naruto as nicely as he could.

"Naruto it would mean so much to me if you did this, you saved my life and changed me for the better, so I want my child to be similar to you, in any way possible!" explained Shion.

"Well Shion, like I said I never go back on my word, but I don't think I can do this," said Naruto sounding as if he'd let Shin down.

"I understand if you don't want to, I guess it was a bit sudden of me to ask something so big from you," stated Shion sounding more disappointed.

"Can you give me a while to think about it?" asked Naruto trying to make the situation better.

"Sure, take as much time as you need," said Shion trying to sound calm.

Naruto left Shions room and he found a place where he could stay for the night, he thought about what Shion had asked him to do, for the rest of the day. He didn't know what to do, he knew he was a person who never went back on his word, but this he felt was different, since he didn't originally understand what Shion had asked him. He didn't want to upset Shion, but he just didn't like her that way especially since he still had feelings for Sakura. After many hours he decided he'd sleep on it, to see how he felt about it in the morning. Even after he'd rested on it, he still didn't know what to think, even though he still had feelings for Sakura, he'd stopped believing long ago that anything was going to happen between them.

Despite how he felt, he continued to consider what Shion had asked him, no one had ever asked anything of Naruto like that before, nor had anyone wanted him like that. He also knew he did promise and he did consider Shion his friend, so he started to think maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to help Shion with what she had asked him. It wasn't as if he was going to do anything wrong, he had always been single since he had never had a real girlfriend. He also didn't think any girl had feelings for him and knew he'd never get anywhere with Sakura. After another day of thinking, he went back to Shion's room to tell her his decision. He knocked and Shion told him to enter.

"Shion I've made my decision," said Naruto sounding as sure as he could.

"And, what have you decided?" asked Shion trying not to get her hopes up.

"I'll do it," said Naruto.

"Really great, but why, you didn't seem so sure before?" asked Shion curiously.

"Well I figured why not, although it's a very big thing for me to do but, no one's wanted me like this before and I'm single so why not," answered Naruto.

"Well this means a lot to me Naruto and if it's ok by you, I'd like to make it happen as soon as possible," stated Shion.

"Well how about now, no time like the present," said Naruto.

"Well it you want to do it now, we shall," said Shion.

"Ok, but I've never done this before," said Naruto sounding a little nervous.

"Neither have so let's take it slow to begin with," Said Shion as she began to take of her jacket.

"Ok," said Naruto removing his own.

After both of them had removed their jackets, Shion removed the top she wore reviling her bare chest, Naruto copied her as he removed his own shirt. They walked closer towards one another, once they were in each other's arms their faces went together and they kissed. After they began their kiss, they walked backwards towards Shion's bed and lied down. When Naruto started to become aroused he felt Shion start to unzip his pants and pull them and his boxers down as they continued to kiss. As always Naruto copied Shion and also removed her shorts and panties from her body. Now that neither of them had any clothes on Shion was about to make the biggest move off all before Naruto stopped her.

"Are you absolutely sure, this is what you want?" asked Naruto making sure it was what she wanted.

"Yes Naruto I want my child to be yours," said Shion.

"Alright, in the end I did promise," said Naruto as he made the big move instead.

"Ow, oww," said Shion as the look of pain filled her eyes.

"Shion am I going to fast?" asked Naruto.

"No just give me a second, this is my first time remember, it'll clear, it's okay to continue," said Shion with the look of pain still in her eyes.

With Shion telling him to continue Naruto started to move his hips again waiting for Shion's look of pain to disappear and return to normal. They kissed again and Naruto went faster so he could get it over with. He continued to kiss Shion and move faster, until he felt himself ready to release. Shion also felt that she was close to cumming.

"Naruto I'm gonna," started Shion.

"So am I," said Naruto.

"Cumming," they both yelled as Naruto felt himself release.

"Well I guess that's it then the deed is done you can go now if you really wish," said Shion.

"No I want it to last a little longer," said Naruto.

"Wait I thought you wanted to get this over with you want to continue?" asked Shion surprised.

"Yeah even though I'm unsure about this, I still want it to last as long as possible because I can't deny that did feel good," said Naruto with a grin on his face.

"Ok let's make this night memorable," said Shion as they kissed once again and continued.

As they continued Naruto became more and more excited, as he'd never been given the chance to have this type of thrill before, he even started to see Shion as beautiful. As the hours went on they experimented in different ways of love, but eventually both of them fell asleep. It was nearly noon by the time Naruto woke up the next day, he looked to the side and saw Shion beside him, still in his arms and asleep from the night before. After seeing Shion he started to wonder, if he had just made a huge mistake. He knew he was fulfilling a promise he made to a friend, but started to wonder if he regrated it. All he knew was this was something he could never take back, no matter how hard he tried. All he knew was he couldn't stay there any longer, he got up as quietly and carefully as he could in hopes of not waking Shion up, but while he was putting his clothes back on she awoke.

"Naruto what are you doing?" asked Shion sitting up and using the covers to cover her chest?

"I'm sorry Shion, but I think I just made a mistake," said Naruto as he was putting his jacket back on.

"What, but you seemed so sure of yourself last night," said Shion.

"I know, but I'm not sure if I should have done it in the end, all I know is this is something I can't take back so I know I'm gonna have to live with it," said Naruto sounding a little guilty

"Well your right, what's done is done now," said Shion starting to get up.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go," said Naruto still sounding guilty.

"Wait why not stay, stay with me, if I do get pregnant you can help me raise our child," encouraged Shion.

"No I'm sorry Shion, but I can't I have duties to the leaf and I don't mean to upset you, but your just not the one," said Naruto.

"Well who is the one?" asked Shion curiously.

"I don't know and I'm sorry, I just can't stay," said Naruto sounding upset as if he'd just betrayed a friend.

"Naruto it's ok, it was wrong of me to ask that of you, I'm glad you did in the end, but I understand you don't like me in that way," said Shion sounding very calm about the situation.

"I've also decided not to tell anyone about this, I'll tell Bushy Brow, but only him since he came on the same mission where I had to protect you," said Naruto.

"I understand Naruto, I won't tell anyone in the leaf village either," said Shion walking up to Naruto.

"I'm sorry Shion I realise now that you may have more than just liked me," said Naruto still sounding guilty.

"I do Naruto and because of that I want you to be happy, I glad you did what you did and I understand why you can't stay, go home and find the girl you truly feel is the one for you," said Shion putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto turned around and looked into Shion eyes, he thought she was beautiful, but just felt she wasn't the one he loved.

"If our night was successful raise it well," said Naruto sounding less upset.

"I will I promise," said Shion as they had one last hug and kiss before Naruto left.

As Shion watched Naruto leave, she was a little upset and angry that he couldn't stay, but understood why. She couldn't deny though that she was happy, because if she fell pregnant her child would be his. As Naruto headed home, he couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened, somehow he knew she was happy for what he just did, but at the same time he felt he'd betrayed her, for just leaving her like that. A month after Naruto had left, Shion found out that she did indeed become pregnant and knew that Naruto's child was truly growing inside her. Upon Naruto's return back to the leaf village, he continued to protect the leaf village from invader. On the day of the invasion of pain many months later where he appeared to be defeated, Hinata Hyuuga arrived to defend him.

Naruto told Hinata to leave as she didn't stand a chance and was a close friend to him, however she said she was willing to die protecting him, which she confessed was because, she loved him. After the invasion he thought a lot about what Hinata had told him, he remembered back to when they were younger and how Hinata had always acted when he was around her. Always getting nervous, blushing, and even occasionally fainting. He also thought about back in the Chunin exams, where Hinata was willing to be disqualified, so he could continue and how she told him that in her eyes, he was a proud failure.

He realized that Hinata, had actually had a crush on him this whole time, but he didn't notice. Naruto decided that he should tell Hinata, that he did care for her a lot, but had yet to be sure if he felt the same way. During the war when he was filling down, after Neji had died to protect Hinata and Him, she helped him gain his courage and will back, it was then that Naruto knew he felt the same way about Hinata, as she did for her. After the war He told Hinata that he felt the same way which made Hinata Happier than she'd ever been.

Shion's child, a little girl was born, at some point before the war, as it raged and she was protected by her guards, she told her daughter not to worry about the war, as Naruto the child's father would stop it. He started dating Hinata after the war had ended, he never told Hinata about his night with Shion because Naruto knew Hinata was the one and he didn't want to ruin anything between them. After three years Naruto proposed marriage to her, which she tearfully accepted. The wedding day was the happiest Naruto had ever felt, on that day he was unsure whether his eyes were fooling him or not, but he could have sworn that standing in the distance was Shion and beside her holding her hand was a young girl that he knew was their bastard child that he'd promised to father. About a year later Hinata and Naruto had their son, upon looking into his sons face he knew that one day he would meet Shion's child, his child.

* * *

**And that's how my earlier fan story Naruto's regrated decision happened I hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
